Happy Birthday TwoBit!
by Pepsi-Cola16
Summary: it's Two-Bit's birthday and he thinks the gang has forgot about it. what would happen when he figures out thats not the case. One-Shot!..R&R please!


Authors note: since its Two-Bit birthday I came up with this idea with the help of greasergirl123!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Two-Bit's POV:

I woke up today with a huge smile on my face. Well I usually wake up anyway with a smile on my face but today, it was for a reason. Today's my birthday, and I'm turning nineteen.

I can't wait till I get my presents from my gang. I already know what I'm getting because being me; I've already snuck around and found it. It was a new switchblade and a comb. The switchblade looked really expensive and I can't wait to show it off to everyone.

I jumped up from my bed and quickly got dressed, then almost slipped when I ran out the door. I got into my kitchen when I realized, through all the mess that my mom left for work early. My smile faded a little bit when I saw that she didn't leave a birthday breakfast or a note saying happy birthday. I decided she probably forgot to leave me something while she was rushing.

I put on my shoes and walked out the door to go to the Curtis house. They would say happy birthday and make me my own chocolate cake for sure.

On my way to their house, I passed Tim Shepard and his gang. I walked over to them and said hi. They just looked at me, with no smile on their face, and walked away. My expression turned cold.

"You to wimpy to say hi to me," I taunted him. He ignored me and kept walking. That surprised me because he would've turned around and punched me. I decided to keep walking.

When I reached their house, it looked deserted. I went up to the ripped screen door and opened it. When I stepped into the house, a weird feeling crept up my spine and I shivered. Even though it was the middle of June, I felt cold for the first time. This day wasn't going the way I planned. I don't feel like myself either, like I'm not joking around.

This is very weird of my friends to do this to me. I thought for sure this would be the best birthday ever but I was wrong. _Now where do I go_ I thought?

When I looked up I saw Ponyboy and Johnny walking my way. I stood up and gave them a smile.

"Where were you guys," I asked. They looked at me and then gave each other a weird look. I looked back and forth between them until I heard them talk.

"Oh, hey Two-Bit," Pony said. Wait, no happy birthday or nothing? I gave both of them a bewildered look and they didn't mind it. What was going on?

"Do you know what today is," I gave them a smile. They again looked at each other and back at me.

"It's Fathers Day. But Two-Bit I hope you're not a father if that's what you're saying," Johnny said with a questioning look on his face.

"I'm not a father you idiot," I was starting to get angry. Johnny looked taken back but relieved that I didn't say I was a father. How could they forget my birthday? Anger was starting to boil inside me and I could see Pony was noticing it.

"See you later Two-Bit," Pony said, walking past me into his house, with Johnny on his tail. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Pony and threw him to the ground. He was gasping and gave me a pleading look, but I just wanted to know what was happening. My fist flew up and hit him in the face, and he moaned.

"Knock it off Two-Bit," Johnny stepped up. I looked up at him and he backed down. It gave Pony time to get up and run in the house. Johnny watched me the whole way while walking in the house.

I was feeling hurt that my family and friends forgot my own birthday. I got up and ran down the street to the only place that I felt safe, a bar.

Sodapop's POV:

I hope Pony told Two-Bit to come to the bar. His whole family and all of his friends were here waiting to pull a huge surprise party for him.

I was putting the final touches on the decorations when I got a signal from Darry that Two-Bit was coming down the street. I motioned for everyone to hide and turned off the lights.

I heard the back door open and Pony and Johnny walked in, Pony holding an ice bag over his cheek. I gave him a questioned look and he signaled me that he'd tell me later. He then ducked behind the bar when the front door opened and Two-Bit walked in.

"SURPRISE," everyone yelled as we all jumped up from our spots and the light was turned on. The expression on his face was priceless. He jumped back and put his fists up in protection, as his mouth dropped open. He was probably surprised by our surprise party.

The whole gang ran up to him and gave him hugs and said happy birthday. A huge smile formed on his face. He looked at Pony and apologized for the bruise that had now formed on his face. He probably punched him in the face for thinking we had forgot his birthday.

"You guys are so mean," he said laughing and we all joined in. This was probably the best birthday he had ever had.

THE END

Authors Note: this was my first one-shot. Please tell me how it was and if I need work. Please be nice about it. I just felt like writing it on Two-Bits birthday. And by the way HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWO-BIT!hahaha Rate and Review!


End file.
